Lucifer's Magic
by The Silent Wind
Summary: What if Train didn't become a child after being hit with the Lucifer bullet? What if the doctor's desired effect worked? What if Train became....a monster?
1. Scream

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat, simple as that.

Author's note: So after a few years away, I am back! I kinda just ran out of ideas and I stopped. But now, I'm watching more anime and getting a couple of ideas for stories and this is my first. I love Black Cat and this idea came to my head after I watched episodes 13 and 14, so this is a semi-spoiler for those who are currently watching the series and haven't gotten to these episodes yet.

After Train got hit by the bullet with "Lucifer' (which is supposed to make the person it hits a monster) in it, I was thinking 'Train as a monster, this is gonna be cool'. Well, when he became a kid, I was disappointed! So, I got this idea. What if Train became a monster? How would the group deal with it?

Just so you guys know, I did tweak some stuff from Episode 13 before Train transforms to fit the story. For example, Kyoko come into the the hotel room, but is thrown out before Train transforms, instead of in the anime, where she is in the room when he transforms.

Also, there won't be a strong love relationship in this story, but it will be a Train/Sven story.

Lucifer's Magic

Chapter 1: Scream

"OW!!!!! That hurts!"

"Well, if you stop being a baby about it, it would go alot faster".

Sven was trying to attend to Trains wound he had just received, taking a bullet for Kyoko. Train made it back okay, but he collapsed after coming through the door. Sven rushed to him and automatically started tending to his wound. But, as mentioned before, he was TRYING to help Train. The former assassin kept complaining about the pain, since the bullet was lodged in his shoulder tight. Eve had taken to reading her books in a corner of the room, not wanting to get in the way of the two.

"Come on Train, you can't tell me you haven't had to take a bullet out of yourself before," Sven said, trying to distract Train from the pain he was about to receive.

"Once, and that----OWWW----wasn't very far----AHHHH--in. All I had to do was dig in a little---OWWW---but it wasn't like-"

"Done," Sven interrupted. He held the blood covered bullet in front of Train as the Black Cat stared at it in shock. Sven went over to the trash can and threw the bullet in it.

"Thanks," Train muttered. Sven nodded and sat on the bed and Train sat in front of him. Sven started wrapping cloth around Trains body, covering the wound. Train felt the older mans gentle touch on his body and didn't want it to stop. He was enjoying the quiet time they were spending together. But in a minute, Sven was done and had gotten up.

"So, what's ne-"

Train hadn't even finished his sentence when he heard a voice that made him cringe.

"OH MR. BLAAAAACCCKKK!"

It was almost as if it happened in slow motion. Train turned his head toward the window as it burst open and saw Kyoko jumping into the room.

'Shit, why doesn't she just leave me alone,' Train thought. He backed away from the girl, who was walking toward him.

"Come here Mr. Black. I never got my thank you kiss for the chocolate," Kyoko yelled. Train quickly looked over to Sven, pleading him with his eyes to do something. Sven couldn't say no, that look Train had given him was so cute.

"Miss, why don't we play a game," He said.

"Oh, I love games. Does it involve Mr. Black?" Kyoko asked, excited about playing a game with her crush.

"Yes it does," Sven said, reaching for a big piece of black cloth he had on the bed, "Put this on and we'll spin you around. When I stop you, follow the direction of Black Cat's voice".

"Wow, this sounds fun," She said, tying the black cloth around her eyes. Sven pointed to the window and Train nodded. He climbed outside and stood on the edge. Sven turned Kyoko around a couple of times, then told her to find Train.

"I'm over here, Kyoko," Train called from outside. Kyoko followed his voice, eagerly. She felt the window above her and climbed outside. But she took one step too many and felt herself falling toward the ground. She took off the blindfold just in time to see herself fall into a pile of garbage.

"Ew, this is so not cool," she whined, "Mr. Black is not going to be happy seeing me covered in garbage. I better get myself cleaned up. I'll be back Mr. Black," she yelled up to Train, who she didn't see on the edge of the building.

Quickly, he made his way back into the hotel room.

"We need to get out of here Sven. What if she comes back, she'll only attract more attention," Train said, putting his shirt and jacket on. Sven agreed. They got everything they had together and made their way to Sven's car. Eve continued reading in the backseat, while Train gained some sleep. Sven turned the key in the ignition and drove to the nearest town.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It only took them an hour to get there and Sven had quickly found another hotel room to rent, which was a bit bigger than the other one. Once they got inside, Eve climbed into bed and quickly fell asleep. Sven and Train, on the other hand, stayed up talking at the table.

"So, what now? Are we gonna get some more food, 'cause I'm starving,' Train said, patting his stomach. Normally, Sven would yell at Train for thinking about just food, but Train had had a rough day and Sven decided to give him a break.

"Yeah, Train. We'll get some in the morning," Sven replied with a smile.

"Good. I was wondering if we could get some nood-" But Train stopped talking. He felt a sharp pain run through his body. His eyes shot open and he fell to the ground clutching his body. Almost like a reflex, Sven bolted out of his chair and ran over to the wounded boy.

"Train, are you okay? Train, talk to me. Where are you hurting? Say something". Sven was worried. Train started taking off his jacket and shirt, almost like he was hot.

"Do you want me to turn the heat down?" Sven asked, but Train just shook his head. 'What's going on with him,' he thought to himself. But he soon found out, and it would be something he would remember for a long time.

Train started screaming as if he was in pain. Sven had his hand on Trains shoulder, but soon, felt like he was reaching up. He looked at Train and saw he was...growing? Sven's eyes opened wide with shock as other transformations happened. Thick hair started sprouting all over Trains body and his face was changing, growing longer, almost as if he was becoming an animal.

Train's screams were much deeper now, but soon, he stopped. Suddenly, Sven heard a growl from the still transforming boy and before he could move, he found himself thrown across the room. He tried to make it to Eve, but felt himself weakening. The last thing he remembered before he blacked out was a big black blur throwing a bookcase to the ground, making a living hell out of the room.

Sorry it's so short, just thought i'd give a teaser as the first chapter. Hopefully you guys liked it. If the description of Trains new body was too vague, don't worry, it'll be fully explained in the next chapter. If you've seen episode 13, think of Trains new body, kinda like when the doctor is explaining about Lucifer and it shows a human transforming into a wolf-creature. Train'll look kinda like that, but with a little twist.

Hit the review button. You know you want to.


	2. Questions

Disclaimer: I still don't own Black Cat.

Author's Note: Thanks to Mayo2198, Midnight Spiral, and chrono-contract for reviewing.

Just so you guys know, some of the things that the characters say and do will be OOC. Thought i'd mention that.

Lucifer's Magic

Chapter 2: Questions

Sven squinted as he gained consciousness and realized the sun was shining on his now opening eyes. He quickly moved into the shade and, as he opened his eyes again, was shocked. The entire room was a mess. It looked like a tornado had gone through the room. Pictures that were once hanging on the wall, were now on the floor, glass shattered everywhere. A bookcase broken on the ground and the beds flipped over. That's when he realized something.

"Eve!" Sven shouted. He tried to get up, but his legs still hurt, so he crawled over to the beds and searched underneath them. Nothing.

"Eve, where'd you go?" Sven cried out. He was starting to get worried. Could Eve have been killed? Just as he was about to search for the answer, he heard a movement in the closet. He didn't have to crawl much before he reached his hand up to the handle and opened the door. There sat Eve, staring at Sven. Her clothes were torn and blood was splattered on her face and clothes.

"Eve, what happened?" Sven asked.

"I woke up when I heard a loud noise. I realized the bed had flipped over and I was laying on pieces of glass. So i quickly crawled in here and got the glass out," The girl told him. Sven just smiled, glad Eve was okay. But there was one person missing.

"Train!" Sven whispered. He took his eyes off of Eve and went back into the room. He knew last night wasn't a dream, but he was hoping the Train part was. He looked around but couldn't find the spiky haired guy. As he crawled toward the window, he looked toward a dark corner of the room and his eyes widened.

Laying in the corner was a....monster or...a beast. Whatever it was, it was huge. Black fur covered it from head to toe. As Sven got closer, he saw it had to cat ears on the top of it's head and it's head was like a cat's as well. As Sven examined the rest of the body, he saw it was bulging with muscles, it's arms and legs were thick and it had a flat stomach. A tail was sticking out from the back and it had paws for hands and feet.

"What the hell is this thing? It can't be..."

But before Sven could finish that thought, he saw the monster's eyes slowly open. Sven knew this thing had caused the destruction to the room, and was scared about what it could do to him now.

Sven started backing away as best he could, but the creature started sitting up. Sven knew what would come next. He quickly watched as the monster stretched. Wait, stretched?

"Morning Sven," the monster said. Sven stopped. It knew his name. Then it must be Train. Sven wished he hadn't thought that since his mind now raced with so many questions.

'How did this happen to him?'

'Why did he attack us?'

'Does he know what happened to him?'

"Train...buddy. Can you do me a favor?" Sven asked his friend. Train nodded his head.

"LOOK OVER YOU BODY MORON!" Sven yelled. He didn't know why he yelled, but he felt he needed an answer to one of his questions. Train looked down and screamed.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME?" he asked. Sven had to cover his ears since his friends voice was deeper in his new form. Sven watched as Train felt his new face, legs, chest, tail. After five minutes of freaking out, the, now literally, black cat, calmed down.

Sven suddenly heard a growl coming from Train and didn't want to take any chances. What if he was so upset, he was going to go back to destroying the room again? Sven started crawling back to the closet where Eve was when he felt two hands wrap around him. He felt himself rise in the air, then lower back down. As he turned around, he saw Train with a smile on his face.

"What's wrong Sven? Scared of me? Why are you crawling? What's up with the room?"

'Great, now he's the one with a billion questions' Sven thought.

"Well, I'll start with last night," Sven started. He told Train about him changing, throwing him against the wall, supposedly (since he didn't see it) wrecked the room, woke up and saw Train's new body.

"So how did I get this way?" Train asked, digging into his bag of a billion questions.

"I'm not sure, but we'll have to stay here until we figure it out. There's no way you'll be able to fit into my car," Sven said, trying to lighten up the mood. But Train didn't laugh. Instead, he looked away.

"So...I did this to you?"

Sven sighed, "Can you do anything but ask questions". No response. "Alright, yes. But I don't think it was you. Do you remember wrecking this room last night?"

"No. I blacked out after feeling alot of pain and when I woke up, I'm this," Train said.

"Well then, there you go. You didn't hurt me, happy". Sven then reached for the nearest chair and lifted himself up. He found it did hurt when he stood, but not as much as it did before. He took a couple steps, but his legs gave in and he fell. But he didn't feel the hard floor when he thought he would. Instead, he felt two furry arms grab him. Looking up, he saw Train grinning.

"You might want to watch it Sven. With you in this condition, who's going to get me something to eat?" Then a thought dawned on him, "Hey, where's princess?"

Sven didn't want to show him Eve. But before he could say anything, the closet door open and Tran got a view of the bloodied Eve.

"Princess?" Train asked, eyes wide. Had he done that to her? Eve just stood there, staring at her friends new body.

"It's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you," Train said, hoping to assure her everything was okay. Eve took slow steps over to Train, pulling back once in a while, like she was scared Train was going to jump on her. She soon made her way over to him and he held his new clawed paw toward her. She hesitated for a minute, but grabbed it. He smiled, though in his heart, he knew he wouldn't be for long.

'How am I going to live like this?' he thought. Even though he felt more power than he ever had before, he knew he couldn't go on a rampage. No, that would be exactly the thing Creed would want.

"Creed," Train growled. Sven looked up at him with a confused look. Train saw this and explained, "Just a guess, but what if this had something to do with that bullet that hit me. Maybe Creed made it so that once this happened to me, I'd go on some rampage and join him". Sven thought it over. It did sound reasonable, but it was just a guess for now.

"Well, whatever the reason, we need to do something about this mess," Sven said, looking around the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Doctor, that bullet didn't work. Black Cat is a monster, but not an evil one," Leon told the Doctor, "Lucifer failed".

The doctor just chuckled, "Oh, it didn't fail, boy. See, it would have been too easy if I just made him a rampaging monster. So I wanted to have some more fun. Black Cat will be himself through the entire ordeal, yes, but his way of thinking is soon to change. Then, young boy, I will have succeeded.

Author's note: Hope you guys liked it. Please review.


	3. Adjustng

Disclaimer: Don't own Black Cat

Lucifer's Magic

Chapter 3: Adjusting

"This looks like so much fun," Train said sarcastically, looking down at the mess of a room.

'Well, you should enjoy cleaning it up, since you made it," Sven joked.

"Hey, I told you I don't remember doing it".

"Whatever you huge fur ball,"

An hour after Train had woken up, Sven had sent Eve to get cleaning supplies from the hotel lobby, while he tried to help Train get adjusted to his new body.

"Well first things first, you might want to get used to walking around," he told his friend. Train nodded and stood up, only to find he had to duck or he'd go right through the 8 foot high roof. Sven stared at his friend in shock, until he saw Trains expression change from one of surprise to one of confusion.

"Do you hear banging noises?" he asked, looking down at Sven. The older man listened for a minute, but couldn't hear anything. They both stood there in silence until his eyes widened and sat down. He motioned for Sven to come over and when he was close enough, whispered in his friends ear, "I think the couple above us are....doing it."

Sven quickly burst into a fit of laughter, which took him several minutes to calm down.

"You can hear that," he asked Train.

"Sadly," Train said, putting his hands over his new ears on the top of his head. Sven got out the last couple of laughs and dried his eyes with a tissue, since he started crying.

"It's not funny," Train said, finally uncovering his ears as the noises had stopped.

"You should have seen your face though, it was priceless. But seriously, you could use your new body to our advantage. When Eve comes back, you're tall enough to reach the ceiling," Sven said, grinning. Train groaned, no matter how much he didn't want to clean, Sven and Eve were going to make him do it.

He looked down and saw his gun Hades next to him. He reached down for it and wrapped his hand around it. But his finger was too big to pull the trigger. He used the claw tip from that finger and found he could use that, but he wouldn't be able to fire it as fast as he used to.

"Seriously, why don't you just kill me now?" Train muttered.

"Come on, Train, this is good for you. You won't be so dependent on your gun," Sven said as the door opened. Both guys stared as Eve entered the room with three brooms, a bucket, some trash bags, and a vacuum. Sven immediately went over to help her. Sven grabbed a broom and started cleaning the glass near the beds. He sent Eve to clean near the door, which had pieces of wood and dust around it. Train grabbed the last broom and started cleaning the dust off of the ceiling and picked up the bookcase and the books.

After an hour of cleaning, the mess had finally been cleared. The room didn't look as clean as it was when they entered, but they did their best.

"So, what do we do now?" Eve asked as she and Sven sat down.

"Well, we can't really go anywhere with Train looking like this," Sven answered. Train sat down next to his friends.

"Look, we can still leave, we'll just leave tonight, when no one is around. Jeez, Sven, lighten up," Train said, slapping a huge paw on Sven's back, knocking the wind out of him.

"WHAT THE HELL'D YOU DO THAT FOR?!"

"SORRY, JUST THOUGHT I'D GIVE YOU A PAT ON THE BACK!"

"WELL YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO TRY AND KILL ME!"

Train kept quiet. He honestly didn't meant to hurt Sven, he just didn't know his own strength.

"Sorry," Train muttered.

"Ah, don't worry about it. You just caught me off guard, that's all," Sven grinned. Suddenly a loud growl echoed throughout the room. Sven and Eve looked at Train who had an embarrassed look on his face.

"Heh, I havn't eaten since lunch yesterday".

"Great," Sven said, depressingly, "Eve go get five boxes of cat food,".

"SVEN! SERIOUSLY?!" Train yelled. Sven threw his hands over his ears so his eardrums wouldn't explode from his friends, now deeper, voice.

"DAMNIT TRAIN, I WAS ONLY KIDDING AND STOP YELLING BEFORE YOUR VOICE BREAKS EVERY DAMN WINDOW IN THIS HOTEL!"

Again, Train was quiet. Sven gave Eve some money and sent her to a restaurant downstairs to get food. When she came back, she had gotten three hamburgers, with french fries, and water. Eve passed out the food and when Sven had just started taking a bite out of his hamburger, he heard "Done, where's the next one?"

He looked over and saw Train had finished his burger and fries, and looked like he was expecting more.

"There _is_ no more Train," Sven told his friend.

"Aw man, but I'm still hungry," Train groaned.

"I'm sorry Train, I'd help you out, I really would, but we don't have that much money and Eve and I have to eat too". Sven knew that due to Trains increase in size, his hunger must have increased as well, which he knew was bad, seeing as how much Train ate when he was normal.

Train didn't know how, maybe it was his guilty emotion or the depressing way Sven said it, but his ears flattened against his head. "Sorry Sven, I just..."

"I know, it's not your fault".

But Train suddenly had a thought. No, it wasn't his fault, how could it be. Sven was the one that was supposed to be getting the money now and he failed to capture the last guy they were supposed to get. It was his fault.

'Heh, he doesn't want to feed me, fine. I'll have to find a meal myself' Train thought, his eyes staring at Sven eating his burger. He started drooling, seeing the meat in front of him.

And in an instant, Train pulled Sven's arm into his mouth.

Author's Note: Sorry it took me a while to get this chapter up. Thanks to chrono-contract for reviewing. Please don't be shy guys and review!


	4. Understanding

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Black Cat, and never will.

Author's Note: Hope you guys like this chapter. Right now, as far as chapters go, I'm probably looking at around 10, but I'm not sure. I just wanted to remind you guys to review. I really want feedback on this story and what you guys think about it, whether it be negative or positive feedback. I just don't like the immature "YOUR STORY SUX ITS STUPID" reviews. So when you guys get the time, please review.

Also, just a reminder, characters will be OOC at times.

So without further ado....

Lucifer's Magic

Chapter 4: Understanding

Sven didn't yell, didn't scream. He just sat there, shocked. His arm was now in Trains mouth.

"T-T-Train?" Sven muttered. Not only was he concerned about getting his arm back in tact, but he was also scared of his friend.

Train heard his name being called and looked down at Sven. Only, he realized what was in his mouth. His eyes widened, letting go of his friend's arm. After feeling his arm had been freed, Sven quickly pulled it out of Trains mouth and rubbed it. He was quickly growing angry.

"Are you insane?!" Sven yelled, "What the hell Train? You're so hungry that you would turn cannibal? What's wrong with you?"

Train stopped looking scared as a grin made it's way onto his face.

"You are so funny," Train said, getting on all fours and crawling around Sven and Eve, "That wouldn't be cannibalism. I'm not human anymore, so you would just be lunch,". Train locked his eyes on Eve and quickly jumped towards her. But he quickly felt a sharp pain on his head. He fell flat on the floor. Looking up, he saw a silver suitcase.

"Ow, Sven, seriously. Watch where you swing that thing. You-"

"Hit you in the head? Yeah I know. You wanna tell me why you just tried to kill and eat Eve?" Train looked puzzled, until he saw Eve huddled in a corner of the room. The look on her face was something Train knew he would never forget. He started backing away, not knowing what came over him. He was now the one who was scared, but of himself.

"Pleas Sven, that wasn't me. I mean....I guess it was me but I wasn't even thinking of doing it-" Train was cut off by Sven.

"But Train," Sven said, losing the power in his voice, but still leaving hints of concern, "that's exactly it. You didn't _think_ about doing it, you just did. It must have been something like a reflex".

Both men sat in silence for a while before Sven spoke up again, this time his voice sounded scared, yet worried, "What's happening to you, Train?" Train sat at the opposite end of the room, not even looking at Sven or Eve. His eyes were focused on the ground. What had he just done? He knew it had to do with what had happened to him, but he needed to know more.

"Sven, I'm sorry. You have every right to be mad at me. Right now, I don't care if you come over and punch me to death, I deserve it. But please, understand. I don't know what's happening to me. It has to do with that bullet that caused all of this, but we don't even know anything about it".

Sven got up, walking over to Train. He put a hand on his friend's shoulder, but Train shrugged it off.

"Sven, I don't want any pity, okay. If you want to leave, please do. Just--" Again, Train was cut off by Sven. But this time, Sven appeared in front of Train and punched him in the face.

"Come on Train, stop being a drama queen. What have i told you before? We are a team, we do things together. Just because you turned into, whatever you've turned into, doesn't mean we're going to give up on you. We'll just have to find some way to deal with your attacks, that's all. We've been through worse. But I draw the line at losing arms."

Train, recovering from Sven's punch, sat back up and did something no one else thought he would ever do. He threw his arms over Sven and grabbed him into a hug, careful not to squeeze his friend too hard. Sven, who was surprised at the gesture, slowly put his arms around Trains furry neck and hugged him back, patting his friend's back once in a while.

After letting go, Train went back to staring at the ground.

"Sorry, I just....I don't know what's going on Sven and...I don't want to admit it but...I'm scared I'll hurt you and the princess. I'd never forgive myself if I did". Sven was wondering if this transformation did something to Trains head, which was making his heart softer than it usually was. Train had never been so open and emotional, but then again, Sven probably would be too if he had just randomly attacked his friend.

"Well, then what do you say we get out of here and fix this," Sven suggested.

"Yeah, but what are we going to do about..."

"Train, that window is right above an alley and looks big enough for you to get through. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go downstairs to pay for this room, then we'll leave".

Sven left, while Eve and Train sat in silence. Train felt it would be akward to start a conversation with her after what he just tried to do.

Speaking of Sven, the green haired man burst through the door, not even five minutes after he left.

"You'll never guess who I ran into Eve? Annette is here. She told me she needed a change of scenery and came to work here. So I had an idea". Sven quickly walked over to Eve and whispered in her ear, "Look, I don't want Train worrying more than he is now, so would you like to stay here and help Annette with her work around the hotel. She promised you would get paid as well, meaning we would get more money for food and books".

Eve, excited about the idea of more books, quickly nodded. Little did they know, Train, whose hearing became stronger after he transformed, could hear every word Sven said. He did agree that it would be better for Eve to stay, but he didn't want it to be because of him. Still, he had to act like he hadn't heard a word or Sven would start lecturing him again.

Train lifted his head when he heard his name had been called.

"Look, Eve is going to stay here and work with my friend Annette, so while we are away, at least one of us will be getting paid". Train just smiled, nodding his head.

"So I'm going to head downstairs, pay for the room, and meet you in the alleyway outside. Sound good?" Train nodded his head again and Sven left the room, grabbing his suitcase. Train stood up, again, crouching so he wouldn't go through the ceiling, opened the window and got ready to jump out, but stopped. He turned back to look at Eve, who was walking over to him.

"Uh, look. About what happened earlier, I'm sorry, okay. I wasn't myself and--" Train was cut off again. 'Damn, can't I finish a sentence around here', he thought to himself. Eve grabbed Trains arm and gave it a squeeze. After she let go, Train reached his arm around her and pulled her close to him, giving her a slight hug. Ever since the trio started working together, Train had started to care for Eve, looking at her like a little sister.

"Take care of yourself Princess, hopefully when I get back, I won't look like this. Oh, and close the window after I leave," Train said, letting go of her and jumping out of the window. The jump wasn't far down, but he would have been hurt if he jumped from that same window in his human form. Through his sensitive hearing, he heard the window close seconds after he landed. He noticed night had fell and most of the residents had probably gone home.

"Ready t-?" Train looked behind him and saw Sven standing at the end of the alley, which wasn't far from the black beast. Train realized what made Sven stop. This was the first time Train was outside after his transformation, thus he wasn't cramped. Sven slowly made his way toward Train, finally stopping when he was in front of his friend. Sven only came up to Trains stomach.

"Ha, who's the taller one now?" Train asked, sticking out his tongue.

"Oh, grow up. This'll be over before you know it and then you'll be back to normal". Sven said turning around and walking out of the alley.

"Yeah, but until then, I get to tease you," Train said, following after Sven, both fading into the night.

Author's note: Sorry Eve fans. At first, when I started writing this story, I wanted to include her, but as I started getting more into the story, I realized i mostly wanted to focus on Sven and Train. But don't worry Eve will be back later.

Hope you guys liked this chapter and please review!


End file.
